Diabolic
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Sou seu maior sonho. Sou seu maior desejo. Sou sua musa e sua fantasia. Sou sedução e pecado. Sou anjo e demônio. Sou diabólica, baby! Fic escrita para o desafio perva do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters no facebook. Máscara da Morte x OC x Shura. Hentai e palavreado pesado.


**Disclaymer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Eles são propriedades de Masami Kurumada. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

**-DIABOLIC-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

Sabe quais são os quatro motivos que levam uma pessoa a vender sua alma? Sexo, dinheiro, poder, vingança e amor, nessa ordem. Sério. As estatísticas do inferno comprovam. O inferno é gerenciado como uma grande empresa multi-nacional, cheia de setores, gerentes, sub-gerentes, secretárias e claro, funcionários.

É o meu caso. Meu atual nome é Jessica Summers e eu sou uma funcionária infernal. Um súcubo pra ser mais exato. E segundo as estatísticas, eu devo me considerar sortuda pelo motivo número 1 que levam pessoas a vender suas almas ser o sexo. Por que eu tenho metas a cumprir.

Você deve estar um pouco confuso quanto ao que estou dizendo. Deixe-me explicar. Um súcubo não é uma criatura que invade sonhos de homens e faz sexo com eles. Não. Nós somos um pouco mais... Substânciais. Eu já fui até humana, na verdade. Mas essa é uma longa história, que não estou nem um pouco motivada a contar agora. Mas voltando ao assunto, meu trabalho é seduzir mortais, fazê-los pecar, corrompê-los... Há demônios que seduzem com riqueza, com promessas, com mentiras... Eu uso o sexo. Quando faço sexo com um mortal (e não precisa ser necessariamente um homem) eu absorvo sua energia vital e mancho sua alma.

Já fiz muitos homens caírem em tentação. É o que eu faço, é o que eu adoro... E sou boa nisso. Vendi minha alma pra me tornar um Súcubo e estou há séculos nesse negócio. Já viajei de pelo mundo inteiro corrompendo almas. Já ganhei o prêmio de Súcubo do ano na região de Seattle várias vezes.

Seattle é o meu atual lar. Às vezes, somos designadas para outras áreas. Eu gosto daqui. O arquidemônio que gerencia Seattle é o sujeito mais despreocupado que existe. O nome dele é Radamanthys. É a ele que estou indo encontrar nesse momento. O sujeito de terno e gravata, bebendo no canto, que pode assumir qualquer aparência enquanto vaga pela Terra e escolhe se parecer com o Johnny Depp. Eu perguntei se ele era fã do ator, ele me disse que nunca ouviu falar. Sei...

Trabalhar pra Radamanthys é legal. Ele não me cobra muito com metas, desde que eu as cumpra. Ele não me enche o saco com nada, pra falar a verdade. Às vezes, acho que ele não tem o menor saco pro trabalho e só está aqui por que não tem escolha.

E do lado dele, Aiolos... O anjo mais chato de toda Seattle. Não sei por que Radamanthys anda tanto com ele. Anjos e demônios não deveriam ser inimigos? Eles deveriam sacar espadas de fogo e degolar uns aos outros e não ficarem rindo, bebendo e fumando numa mesa de bar, juntos!

- Ei Jess... Aceita uma bebida?

- Obrigada... - Eu respondi meio seca, devido a presença de Aiolos. E acho que ele notou que é a causa do meu mal-humor, pois me provocou. Ele não perde uma oportunidade de me provocar.

- Boa noite, filha de Lilith. - Ele me saudou com o copo de whisky. - Você está linda hoje...

Sem responder, eu me assentei, pedi gim e tônica e ascendi um cigarro.

- Isso faz mal pra você. - Disse Aiolos, sorrindo.

De novo, me provocando. Meu corpo é imortal. Não sou afetada por doenças, males ou qualquer coisa que mataria um humano. Também não engravido.

- Vai cuidar da sua vida, Aiolos.

- Você tem trabalho. - Radamanthys me passou o contrato pra ler. Peguei, li o resumo, as cláusulas... Parecia tudo em ordem.

- O Valentine quem fechou o contrato?

- Ele é meu melhor diabo.

Diabos são os "advogados" do inferno. Ou os vendedores de porta a porta se preferir. Eles podem ver os maiores desejos das pessoas e se aproximam pra negociar. O preço? A alma, é claro. Quando um cara vende a alma por sexo, Valentine passa o contrato pra mim e dividimos a recompensa. É uma situação de mútuo benefício. Radamanthys não se importa de dividir a comissão entre nós dois.

- O que ainda está fazendo parada aí? Mova essa bunda e vá corromper esses mortais.

- Nem me paga um drinque antes. Homens...

Eu saí do bar e entrei no meu carro. O endereço estava no contrato. Um cara rico, fazendo a despedida de solteiro. Eu adoro despedidas de solteiro. É tão fácil corromper almas que quase perde a graça. É um ritual em que o homem prestes a se casar, despede-se da vida de solteiro, fazendo uma última loucura. Eles mesmos se convencem de que é tudo permitido. De que está tudo bem. Mas no fundo, estão traindo da mesma forma. A quantidade de energia que eu absorvo é incrível. Pecado é uma coisa meio subjeitva. A culpa intensifica a transferência de energia. Quanto mais pura a alma, mais energia eu absorvo. E se Valentine me passou o contrato, esse deve ser um santo. Ele só trabalha com almas de primeira.

Parei meu carro em frente a um prédio de luxo, adentrei o saguão e fui a recepção. O recepcionista babou em mim. Não tirava os olhos dos meus seios. Também, eu me vesti pra matar, antes de sair do carro. Outra vantagem de ser um Súcubo. Eu simplesmente penso e me transformo. Posso ter a aparência que eu quiser. Pensei no catálogo da Gucci e em dois segundos eu estava pronta. Um vestido preto cobriu meu corpo, sapatos de salto alto, maquiagem surgiram em mim. Até meu cabelo que tomou um pouco de vento no caminho e desakinhou um pouco, ficou perfeito.

Pensei no que me esperava enquanto subia o elevador. Esperava que o cliente fosse bonito. Detesto transar com feios. Dedos cruzados.

O elevador é aberto diretamente dentro do apartamento que era luxuoso e espaçoso. Fiquei impressionada com os objetos de arte e a decoração moderna. O homem era realmente rico. Mas não parecia uma despedida de solteiro. Estava silencioso demais. A única música rolando era Frank Sinatra, espalhando como brisa pelo apartamento. Pelo menos tem bom gosto.

Cheguei até a sala, e vi apenas dois homens. Um era um delicioso italiano com cara de bad-boy, magro, mas dava pra perceber muito bem que por baixo daquela camisa social desabotoada, ele era malhado. Me olhava como se fosse um predador diante da presa. Confesso que me arrepiei. Adoro um canalha.

O outro era lindo também. Um rapaz latino, também esguio, mais recatado que o companheiro. Estava de terno e gravata, impecavelmente alinhados. E parecia um pouco desconfortável. Apostaria minha alma, se ela ainda fosse minha, que ele é o noivo.

- Uau... Essa despedida de solteiro está de arrasar, heim? - Eu disse esperando que não fossem frouxos.

- Eu sei, ruivinha. - Disse o italiano. - Eu queria dar uma grande festa, regada a álcool e strippers, mas o meu amigo aqui está sem graça, sabe? Ele não quis.

- Ele é tímido? - Tomei o copo de whisky da sua mão e tomei de um gole só.

- Muito. Mas, eu convenci ele a fazer uma única loucura. E por isso você está aqui.

- Foi você quem tratou com Valentine?

- Exato.

- Então, já trabalhou conosco antes? Conhece nosso serviço?

- Pode apostar.

Droga. Esse já deve estar com a alma carimbada pro inferno. Não me daria quase nada de energia se transasse com ele. Espero apenas que o outro seja mais puro.

- Então...? Seu amigo tem nome?

- Onde estou com a cabeça? Vamos as apresentações? Meu nome é Carlo. Aquele é Shura. E você é...?

- Jessica.

- Um belo nome... - Senti a mão dele descendo das minhas costas para a minha bunda. Calma, tigre.

Eu preciso fazer meu cliente se soltar mais um pouco. Se ele se embebedar demais, pode não sentir tanta culpa e minha absorção pode não ser total. Ele precisa estar perfeitamente ciente do que está fazendo. Sentei-me ao lado de Shura e ele parecia nervoso.

- Oi, Shura. - Eu dei meu sorriso mais simpático e ele correspondeu. - Então... Despedida de solteiro, heim? Quando é o grande dia?

- 06 de Setembro.

- Está perto. - Sorri novamente, passando a mão pelo peito dele. - Está nervoso?

- Um pouco...

Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não precisa ficar. Você não é mais virgem, é?

- Não... Não mesmo...

Droga. Sonhar não mata, né? E faturar um virgem ia ser ainda melhor. Mas, faz-se o que pode.

- Vamos pro quarto então?

- Pra que? Tem bastante espaço aqui.

Sabia. Carlo quer participar. Não gosto muito de fazer isso, mas não quero perder esse cliente. E se tiver de ser, foda-se. Já fiz coisa pior do que transar com dois caras. E Carlo é tão lindo quanto Shura. Quem disse que um Súcubo não pode se divertir no trabalho?

- Então, relaxe. Por que não tira o casaco? Você está tenso.

Ele o fez. Retirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre o sofá. Carlo ainda me olhava como um predador. Eu já vi esse olhar antes. Ele não é o tipo de divide. Ele vai querer participar.

- Agora, relaxe, Shura... Eu vou cuidar bem de você.

Beijei-o. Ele beijava bem. Eu já podia sentir os primeiros, ínfimos feixes de energia vital passando dele pra mim. Delicioso! Uma alma realmente pura. Ele interrompeu o beijo, sentindo a tontura peculiar, efeito colateral do meu encanto. Me perguntei se ele sabia o que eu era. Quanto foi que esse Carlo contou a ele?

- Nossa... Isso foi...

Interrompi-o com outro beijo. Queria mais daquela energia, era viciante! Deliciosa! Me excitava! Levei a mão a gravata dele e comecei a desfazer o nó. A medida que o beijava, mais energia era transmitida pra mim, e junto dela, vinha as imagens, as lembranças... Sim... Ah ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua noiva. A culpa já estava atingindo-o em cheio. O surto de energia que eu senti...! Até eu tive de parar dessa vez. Tenho de tomar cuidado pra não beber energia demais ou ele morre. É difícil acontecer quando são tão vigorosos, mas às vezes me descontrolo com uma energia tão deliciosa assim.

Retomei a compostura e comecei a lentamente desabotoar sua camisa, depois de jogar a gravata de lado. O corpo de Shura era lindo, todo definido. Fiquei com água na boca. O trabalho é muito melhor quando o cliente é bonito. Precisava ver o resto.

Comecei a desabotoar o cinto dele, retirando-o e jogando de lado. Notei que Shura ainda estava relutante, enfiei a mão dentro de suas calças e segurei seu pau. Comecei a massageá-lo. Ele já estava duro. Assanhadinho.

Beijei-o novamente. Senti mais um pouco de energia sendo transferida pra mim e junto dela, mais lembranças de Shura com sua namorada. Tive sorte, pois descobri o ponto fraco dele. Ele só aceitou isso com uma condição. Fazer comigo, tudo que a sua noivinha recatada não fazia. Ela só fazia sexo convencional. Shura tinha uma tara reprimida por sexo oral que estava gritando pra ser saciada. Seu desejo é uma ordem, querido...

Caí de boca no pau dele, sem pensar duas vezes. Chupei-o com vontade. Ainda estava pensando na namorada. Se justificando.

_"É só dessa vez! Nunca terei outra chance! Preciso aproveitar! Na despedida de solteiro não é traição! Todo mundo faz a mesma coisa!"_

Sim, aproveite. Eu farei valer a pena. Chupei e lambi o pau de Shura, com vontade. Fiz ele gemer alto. Ele estava adorando, pois logo gozou na minha boca. Absorvi tanta, mas tanta energia que já estava saciada. Em termos de metas, eu poderia ter parado aqui e agora. Mas pensando bem... Eu queria mais. Eu quero mais Shura. Eu gostei dele.

Engoli seu gozo e me limpei o melhor que pude. tirei meu vestido, despindo meus seios e fiz minha calcinha desaparecer antes. Shura admirou meu corpo nu, que modéstia a parte, era perfeito e sinuoso. Essa imagem que eu escolhi enquanto vivia em Seattle, era uma das minhas favoritas. Cabelos ondulados e ruivos, pele branca, seios fartos, cintura curvilínea e pernas torneadas. Lábios carnudos e olhos verdes completavam o visual, tornando-me o pecado em pessoa.

Vantagem de um Súcubo. Se o cliente gosta de ninfetas, alunas de colegial, mulheres experientes, profissionais, intelectuais, temos o visual pra todo e qualquer gosto. Ajoelhei-me com as pernas abertas em volta de Shura, segurando o pau dele e direcionando-o pro meio das minhas pernas. Ele ainda parecia cansado, a transferência de energia faz isso. Mas acho que ele ainda daria conta de mais uma.

Foi nesse instante, que Carlo me segurou pelos cabelos, não com força, mas o suficiente pra me chamar a atenção.

- Calma, querida... Não vá matar ele...

- Nem passou pela minha mente...

- Ótimo. Deixa ele descansar um pouco e vem aqui comigo...

Carlo me puxou para outro sofá e sentou-se. Casualmente desabotoou a camisa e abriu o zíper da calça. Tirou o pau pra fora e engoliu o resto do whisky.

- Eu também quero usufruir dos seus serviços, súcubo...

Sem cerimônias, ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e comeceia chupá-lo também. Carlo segurou-me pelos cabelos, ritmando as chupadas. Ele gostava rápido, era mais direto. Eu sabia. A alma dele era negra. Mal senti a energia saindo do corpo dele e entrando no meu. Mas, ele era gostoso. Inegavelmente, delicioso.

Subi sobre ele, com as pernas abertas e encaixei-me perfeitamente em seu pau. Acariciei seu peito desnudo e comecei a cavalgá-lo. Tão gostoso, tão bom... Sentia um calor gostoso entre as pernas, me derrentendo toda à medida que o cavalgava. Carlo apertava e chupava meios seios, às vezes mordiscava meus mamilos que já estava duros e doloridos... Com tanta força! Carlo é rude e voraz, do tipo que eu gosto.

Shura olhava-nos, completamente boquiaberto, transando ali na sua frente. Ser admirada durante uma transa é excitante, eu admito. Alguns de meus clientes era exibicionistas ou voyeurs. Eram as transas mais excitantes, embora não as mais eficientes. Não posso absorver energia de Shura, enquanto ele ficar olhando.

- Fala pro seu amigo se juntar a nós... - Sussurrei no ouvido de Carlo.

- Você quer dois? Beleza. Você manda...

Carlo empurrou-me sobre o sofá, interrompendo a transa. Filho da puta, estava quase gozando.

- Ei, Shura. Vem cá... A ruivinha quer dois ao mesmo tempo...

Shura cambaleou em minha direção. Só de imaginar aquela energia dele me preenchendo de novo eu já tremi de excitação. Ele terminava de tirar as calças e ficava completamente nu. Carlo fazia o mesmo. Agora, estavamos todos nus e prontos.

Carlo abriu minhas pernas de uma única vez e voltou-se pra Shura.

- Ela é toda sua amigo... Sirva-se a vontade...

Filho da puta², até aquela sacanagem que ele falava me deixava excitada. Shura se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá e me beijou, levando uma das mãos aos meus seios. Shura estava mais soltinho e apertava meus seios enquanto enfiava a língua em minha boca. Delícia.

Estava tão distraída com Shura que assustei quando senti a boca de Carlo me lambendo! Nossa, eu vi estrelas! Me arrepiei toda! O cretino sabia mesmo como me excitar! Gemi alto, sentindo aquela língua me explorar a fundo, me sugando e me levando a loucura. E pra melhorar mais, Shura começou a chupar meus seios. Ah, ele também era jeitoso. Tinha só cara de santo. Adorei!

Carlo voltou a colocar-se de joelhos sobre o sofá e enfiou em mim de novo, sem dó! Nossa, ele estava acabando comigo. Mentalmente eu desejei me tornar um pouco mais apertada. Meu corpo respondeu e Carlo sentiu.

- Nossa, ruivinha... Você é muito gostosa!

Carlo arremetia com tanta força pra dentro de mim, que cada estocada era uma injeção de prazer que invadia meu corpo e se espalhava por todos os lados. Nossa, um amante como Carlo era raro de se achar. Muitos dos meus clientes eram homens que não sabem como excitar uma mulher. Acha que é só enfiar e gozar. Ainda bem que nem todos eram assim, e dessa vez eu dei sorte.

Muita sorte, por que o orgasmo que eu tive quando Carlo gozou dentro de mim foi maravilhoso. Se ele tivesse alguma energia pra me dar essa transa seria melhor ainda. Mas decidi que Carlo já se divertiu o bastante. É por Shura que eu vim. Ele olhava tão admirado pra mim... Difícil imaginar que ele vendeu sua alma por algo tão ínfimo quanto uma transa. Quase me deu dó. Eu me senti na obrigação de dar a ele o melhor sexo de sua vida. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Shura deitou-se em cima de mim e me abri pra ele. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço de forma bem sensual, roçando os lábios em minha pele e me lambendo de leve. Fiquei arrepiada. Sua hesitação desapareceu. Olhando fundo em meus olhos ele enfiou em mim, lentamente, como se quisesse saborear cada segundo, cada centímetro de seu pau me invadindo e se deliciar na cara de prazer que eu fiz enquanto ele entrava!

Shura começou a se movimentar bem de leve, num vai e vém gostoso. Tão diferente de Carlo, mas igualmente prazeroso. Ele me beijava enquanto metia em mim, carinhoso e passional. Mas firme e decidido. Shura transava comigo, me olhando nos olhos, me observando como se eu fosse desaparecer se ele piscasse. Eu sabia o que era. Era meu glamour de Súcubo. Quando estamos carregadas de energia, somos envoltas por essa aura invisível que nos torna ainda mais atraentes para os mortais. Shura talvez cancelasse o casamento por minha causa, de tão admirado que estava. Por mim tudo bem. Podia mantê-lo como cliente fixo.

De repente, Shura retirou-se de mim, antes de gozar, mais uma vez, me senti frustrada. Pensei em perguntar a ele por que tinha parado e interrompido a transferência de energia, mas logo obtive minha resposta. Ele virou-me de bruços. Queria me comer de quatro. Mais uma fantasia não realizada por sua noiva recatadinha? Excelente. Eu ia sugar mais energia dele ainda.

Foi aí que percebi que Shura também tinha um lado perverso. Ficou esfregando seu pau em mim, me excitando, me provocando. Estava vendo que eu estava maluca, louca pra ter mais. Decidi eu mesma mover a bunda pra trás e enfiar de uma vez. Shura me puxou pela cintura, com força, enfiando em mim, com tanto vigor, com tanta vontade que eu já estava sentindo o orgasmo chegando. Tornei-me mais apertada, assim como fiz com Carlo.

Carlo... Quase me esqueci dele. Ele segurou-me pelos cabelos e enfiou o pau na minha boca, me tomando de surpresa. Filho da mãe... Se não estivesse uma transa tão boa eu teria protestado. Chupar um enquanto o outro me come... Nada mais excitante.

Gozei novamente e Shura logo depois de mim. Novamente me senti preenchida de energia e gozo, completamente saciada. E odeio admitir, mas exausta. Esses dois me deram uma bela surra.

Mais energia passou de Shura pra mim. Tanta que ele cai no sofá, parecendo duas vezes mais exausto que eu. Mas valeu a pena. Não tinha uma transa tão selvagem há um bom tempo.

- Puxa meninos... Você estão mesmo animados, heim?

- Desculpe-me... - Balbuciou Shura. - Eu não devia ter...

- Relaxa, cara. Aproveita. É tua despedida de solteiro, lembra-se?

Eu estava caída sobre o sofá, recuperando o fòlego quando notei Carlo puxando-me pelo braço e colocando-me ajoelhada no sofá. Ele me beijou de repente, tomando meus lábios, voraz e impacientemente. Eu gostei do beijo dele. Carlo era o oposto de Shura em todos os aspectos.

Enfiou a mão entre minhas pernas e começou a me acariciar de leve ali enquanto me segurava em seus braços. Não era possível que ele queria mais!

- Não acabou ainda, gatinha... - Ele sussurrou de forma sacana no meu ouvido. - Tem mais uma coisinha que eu prometi pro Shura...

- É? O que?

Senti Shura chegando por trás de mim e empurrando a mim e a Carlo sobre o sofá. Eu caí sentada sobre Carlo, na posição perfeita.

- Tem mais uma coisinha que Shura não recebe da noiva dele...

Senti Shura enfiando o dedo em mim, na minha bunda! Me contraí! Merda, eu não vim preparada praquilo! Estava ainda anestesiada de tanto transar e não teria forças pra resistir aquilo. Teria de encarar. Shura estava me lambuzando com alguma coisa. Provavelmente algum lubrificante.

- Vem cá, gostosa... - Carlo me fez sentar sobre ele novamente. O cretino ainda estava duro! Depois de gozar tanto! E Shura também, por que ele já começava a enfiar no meu cu... Tive de usar o truque reverso de antes... Tive de me alargar um pouco por que a dor estava me matando!

Esse não era meu primeiro anal, mas não era uma forma convencional pra mim, também! Agora, eu tinha dois homens dentro de mim! Era tão prazeroso e doloroso ao mesmo tempo! Porra!

Quando Shura enfiava em mim, eu sentia Carlo se retirando. E quando Eu caía sobre Carlo novamente, eu sentia Shura se retirando. Os dois estavam perfeitamente ritmados, como se tivessem praticado e coreografado a transa. Carlo apertava meus seios com tanta vontade e Shura me agarrava pela cintura com tanta força... Nossa!

Aos poucos o prazer de sentir Shura na minha bunda, sobrepunha a dor e Mask já estava me fazendo delirar metendo na frente! Já estava vendo que eu ia ficar esfolada depois dessa, mas puta merda, valeria a pena. Foi a transa perfeita.

A sensação de gozar de duas maneiras diferentes, ao mesmo tempo era inigualável... Desabamos sobre o sofá, os três exaustos. Shura tinha até dificuldades de respirar. Nunca absorvi tanta energia de um homem assim. Mas, graças a minha fisionomia de Súcubo, eu me recupero rápido.

Eu adorei tanto a noite que tive com esses dois rapazes. Tomei um banho, e quando voltei, o vinho já estava aberto. Bebemos bastante e ainda fomos pra cama os três juntos, mais uma vez. Shura já estava completamente entregue e resignado a curtir aquela noite ao máximo.

Ah, eu adorei esses rapazes. Acordei na cama, em meio aos dois. Era de manhã cedo, fui pro chuveiro tomar outro banho e ao sair, usei uma parcela da minha energia pra me vestir novamente, fazendo novas roupas surgirem sobre meu corpo e um novo penteado em meu cabelo. Eu adoro ser um súcubo.

Carlo e Shura iam levar muito tempo ainda pra acordar, por isso decidi apenas deixar meu cartão de visitas pro caso deles quererem se divertir de novo. Com sorte, se tornariam meus clientes fixos. Marchei pra fora do apartamento e fui reportar meu sucesso para meu chefe, Radamanthys.

Mask e Shura me convidaram pra muitas outras "festinhas". Às vezes sozinhos, às vezes juntos. Eu até fui convidada pro casamento como acompanhante de Carlo! Ah, se a noiva imaginasse!

Eu mal posso esperar pra contar sobre nossos outros encontros... Mas isso fica pra próxima. Eu tenho mais mortais pra corromper agora.

Tchau...

O fim...?

Essa é minha resposta ao desafio perva. Eu fui desafiado a escrever uma fic hentai cujo o tema fosse um ménage. E vocês me conhecem, né? Sabem que eu não sou de escrever esse tipo de coisa (CofCof) e não sabia bem o que escrever... E tive a ideia de usar como base uma série de livros que eu li... Quero dizer, ouvi falar (cofCof)... A série de livros Georgina Kincaid (A Canção do Súcubo, O Calor do Súcubo, o Poder do Súcubo, etç) e assim saiu essa fíc.

Deve ter ficado muito viajada, mas espero que gostem.

A cena que eu incluí no início é uma reprodução de alguns momentos dos livros. Nos livros, o "Radamanthys" se chama "Jerome" e invés dele personificar o Johnny Depp, ele personifica o John Cusack. Mas eu mais fã do Depp do que do Cusak e decidi mudar. É... Fui bem fã-boy mesmo.

O "Aiolos" dos livros, se chama "Carter" e os dois também são amigos nos livros.

Enfim. Isso foi tudo.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus..._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


End file.
